


Love of a Lifetime(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I finally found the love of a lifetimeA love to last my whole life throughI finally found the love of a lifetimeForever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime(fan video)





	




End file.
